(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an acoustic protective panel for the fitting of a wall of a vehicle and an architecture for mounting such a panel.
(2) Prior Art
It is known to carry out an acoustic protective panel for the fitting of a wall of a vehicle, said panel comprising an upper porous layer, said porous layer being arranged on one sealing layer, said sealing layer being arranged on one backing layer with a flexible polyurethane base formant a spring.
Such a realisation makes it possible to have a panel creating a sound insulation of the mass/spring type, the mass being formed by the sealing layer and the spring by the backing layer, and an absorption linked to the presence of the porous layer, making it possible in particular to reduce the noise nuisances coming from the leaks, localised in particular on orifices made in the panel for the crossing of members such as steering columns.
However, such a realisation has a complexity in terms of implementation, linked in particular to the fact that the sealing layer must be carried out, for example with a thermoplastic elastomer base filled with a mineral filler. In the case with panels with non-developable geometry, it may further be required to proceed with a conformation of said layer, for example by thermoforming.
The sealing layer once it is conformed must then be associated to the porous layer and to the backing layer, with the backing layer overmoulding for example the sealing layer.
As can be seen, these various operations have a certain complexity.